


Brought upon yourself

by aroceu



Category: Block B
Genre: Amusement Parks, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroceu/pseuds/aroceu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing that most people don't know about Yukwon is that he's scared of rollercoasters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brought upon yourself

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is so don't take it too seriously

The thing that most people don't know about Yukwon is that he's scared of rollercoasters.  
  
The other thing is, though, is that Jiho is actually one of the few people who does know. Yet he's still dragging Yukwon here-- _here_ , an amusement park--today.  
  
"Oh c'mon," he says, as Yukwon looks longingly towards the exit, and dramatically reaches out to it. "You'll be fine."  
  
"I won't," says Yukwon, and pouts. "I'll fall off and die and it'll be all your fault."  
  
Jiho slings an arm around his neck and brings him close, sort of like a noogie except Jiho doesn't give him noogies because he knows how much Yukwon hates them. "I won't let that happen to you," he says.  
  
"You can't do that," says Yukwon. "It's not like you can make sure I won't die or anything."  
  
"Then I'll die with you."  
  
"Is that supposed to make me feel better," says Yukwon, and he tears himself out of Jiho's grip.  
  
Still, he can't exactly run away since Taeil hyung had been the one to drop them off here and is going to pick them up in a few hours. Yukwon reluctantly follows Jiho, who's already taken off and found a map.  
  
"We should go on all the scary rides first!" he says. "Or, no, maybe the easiest rides to build up to the scary rides! Or maybe the water rides."  
  
"Are the water rides scary?" asks Yukwon.  
  
"Most of them," says Jiho, "well," and he points to certain parts on the map, "that one's just fun, not scary, and that one's fun  _and_  scary, and--ohoho, wait till you go on  _this_  one--"  
  
"If you've been on all these before, then why did you bring me?" Yukwon asks.  
  
"'Cause I wanted to have fun with you!"  
  
"But you  _know_  how much I hate all these rides."  
  
"I didn't say that  _you'd_  be the one having fun with me too," says Jiho, and he grabs Yukwon's wrist and pulls him along. "C'mon, let's go to the easiest rides first!"  
  
They do, and most of them are okay--well, not the spinny ones, and Yukwon has  _no idea_  why it's labeled as a "children's ride" because only children of Satan would be comfortable riding them. When Jiho approaches the entrance to one that looks like it's going to be their first rollercoaster, Jiho says, "This one's a  _little_  bit more, well--It's not as tame, but--"  
  
"Can't I just not go on the rides with you?" Yukwon asks, and Jiho pouts.  
  
"But that was the whole  _point_  of me bringing you--"  
  
"And I  _said_  that--"  
  
"Excuse me, misters," says a voice behind them, and both of them turn around to see two small children staring up at them. "Are you waiting in line?"  
  
"Uh," says Yukwon, and immediately Jiho says, "Yes!" He pulls Yukwon into line with him and Yukwon glares.  
  
"Children," he says, "and  _you_ , I am only ever,  _ever_  doing this for  _you_  and just this one time--"  
  
"Today?" Jiho asks with a pleading grin, and Yukwon's glare gets harder.   
  
"This ride," he says, and Jiho pouts again.  
  
"You're no fun and no fair," he says. "You gotta at least  _try_  the others."  
  
"I'll  _die_."  
  
"And I told you, I'll die with you. Or maybe die first and catch you as an angel," says Jiho.  
  
Yukwon laughs. "You wouldn't be an angel."  
  
"I would. I would die and become your guardian angel and always whisper in your ear to come to amusement parks."  
  
"You'd be the worst guardian angel," says Yukwon.  
  
*  
  
So the ride isn't actually  _that_  bad, although when they get off Yukwon swears he's going to puke.  
  
"You're not, you're being a drama queen," says Jiho, and Yukwon glares at him from covering his mouth with his hand. He has a feeling he's going to be glaring at Jiho a lot today.  
  
"I'm being a perfectly functional human being, because puking is what humans do," he says, and then lurches. "Someone get me a trash can."  
  
"Over there," says a random passerby helpfully, and Yukwon says, "Thanks," and runs over and heaves above it.  
  
"Throwing up yet?" says Jiho, walking over to him and crossing his arms. Yukwon shakes his head.  
  
"I'm telling you," says Jiho. "You're overreacting. What happened to you when you were five is completely different then how you are when you're twenty--"  
  
"That's not true," interrupts Yukwon, lifting his head up from the trash can. "People get traumatized when they're young and all, and I was pretty fucking traumatized--"  
  
"What rollercoaster was it, anyways?" says Jiho.  
  
"Uh," says Yukwon. "I can't really remember, and it was probably as big as this one, but--"  
  
"And you haven't thrown up yet. See?" says Jiho, and tugs Yukwon away from the trashcan by his arm. "Now let's go on another ride."  
  
"You're an idiot and I don't think that's a good idea," says Yukwon.  
  
"Maybe we should eat first," says Jiho.  
  
*  
  
They do eat first. Over lunch, Yukwon says, "Minhyuk hyung texted me while we were getting our food and asked where we went."  
  
"Oh," says Jiho. "Uh."  
  
"You told me that he was terribly sick and had chicken pox," says Yukwon.  
  
"Yeah, okay, he doesn't," says Jiho, and then picks at his food. "I just wanted to spend a day out with you and all, is that such a bad thing?"  
  
"No," says Yukwon, "uh, what?"  
  
"I'm going to give Minhyuk chicken pox," says Jiho, and then dives into his food and doesn't look up.  
  
Yukwon doesn't bother trying to get his attention again; Jiho's like this, he knows. Sometimes he can read Jiho like a book, and other times he's so mysterious that Yukwon wonders if Jiho knows what he's doing  _himself_. And what it'd be like to live inside Jiho's brain, although Yukwon's sure that's something that he doesn't really want to know.  
  
Jihoon texts him later and asks him  _r u having fun???? ;)_  and then Kyung just sends him three texts that consist of  _;)_ s and Yukwon has no idea what they mean. He considers bringing them up with Jiho, but is sure that Jiho will retreat to his dark and mysterious aura again.  
  
After lunch, Jiho leads them around and asks him, "What ride do you want to go on next?"  
  
Yukwon answers, "None of them."  
  
Jiho rolls his eyes and shoves the map at him. "C'mon, don't be like that. There has to be  _one_  ride you want to go on."  
  
"Nope. None." Yukwon gives the map back.  
  
Jiho sighs. "Okay, fine then. Close your eyes and point somewhere on the map at random."  
  
"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Yukwon asks.  
  
"Positive. And if you point to one we've been on, we can go on it again!" says Jiho, and Yukwon prays that he doesn't pick a spinny one.  
  
Jiho holds the map straight out in front of him and Yukwon closes his eyes and waves his finger around. Lands it on one sort of at the top right. "What ride is it?" he asks, opening his eyes.  
  
Jiho puts the map back in front of him. "Uh," he says. "It's kind of the biggest rollerco--"  
  
"No," says Yukwon. "No no no no no I won't ride anything that has the word 'biggest' in it--"  
  
"But it's supposed to be really fun!" says Jiho. "And really scary!" He's tugging at Yukwon's sleeve now, jumping up and down. "Please please please please--"  
  
"No. If we have to go on one, can't I just pick one again?" says Yukwon, and Jiho shakes his head.  
  
"No, your magical finger has chosen," he says, holding Yukwon's hand and waving it around before going back to: "Please? I mean,  _come on_ , what's the worst thing that could happen?"  
  
"I hate you," says Yukwon. "So much."  
  
*  
  
They go on the biggest rollercoaster in the park.  
  
"That... was...  _awesome_!" says Jiho between his gags and throwing up.  
  
Yukwon glares from the trashcan beside him. "I beg to differ."  
  
"This isn't part of the ride," says Jiho, and grins and then pukes again. "Can we go again?"  
  
"No. Not ever. Never again." Yukwon slumps over the trashcan. "I think I'll be here for the rest of my life."  
  
"We should've eaten after going on," says Jiho thoughtfully, and then throws up into the trash can again.  
  
"Another thing," says Yukwon, because all this throwing up is making him feel light-headed. "Jihoon and Kyung keep sending me texts about us being here. Can you tell me about that?"  
  
For once, Jiho doesn't break for air to talk about how "awesome" that rollercoaster had been. After a moment, he pauses and answers, "No."  
  
"Dude," says Yukwon. "I went on rollercoasters for you. The least you could do is tell me--if you know anything about this--what exactly is going up with the others."  
  
"I don't know anything about it, then," says Jiho, and when Yukwon looks up at him Jiho seems to be hugging the top of the trashcan.  
  
A police officer interrupts them. "Please do not violate park property," he says, and Yukwon glares through his bangs.  
  
"We're throwing up, if you don't mind," he says, "because of your stupid rollercoasters. You guys violated my body."  
  
"Uh," says the police officer, and then he walks away.  
  
Yukwon hears Jiho's giggles inside the trashcan. "They violated your body," he says, and Yukwon rolls his eyes.  
  
Faintly, he's sure he hears Jiho say, "Something I'd like to do."  
  
"Uh," says Yukwon. "What?" He doesn't think he feels sick anymore.  
  
Jiho lifts himself up. "That's what this is about," he says, "er--me wanting to violate you. Um. Like. I wanted this to be a date and all."  
  
"What?" Yukwon squawks, and nearly falls into the trashcan.  
  
Jiho grabs his shoulder before he can. "I kind of like you?" he says. "A bit, I guess. Or. Maybe more than a bit. I dunno." His cheeks are getting darker. "I never liked a guy before."  
  
"Oh." Yukwon blinks. "Okay. Well." That  _does_  explain a lot, like Jiho never talking about his feelings and the others--well, the others probably know, yeah, and Yukwon's never prided himself on being the fastest guy around. Jiho does talk about girls and the fans, but only when the rest of them provoke him.  
  
"Oh, okay, well'? Is that all you're going to say?" says Jiho, and Yukwon says, "Uh."  
  
"Sirs." The police officer is here again. "Since you don't seem to be using--or  _violating_  the trashcans," he glares at Yukwon, "may you please stop hanging all over them. Other people may need to use them."  
  
"Yes, sorry officer," says Jiho, pulling on the biggest and ridiculously fake smile that Yukwon almost grins himself. They both get up and Jiho grabs Yukwon close and says, "Sorry for the 'tude of my friend here earlier. He just doesn't like amusement parks."  
  
"Then why'd he come here anyways," they hear the police officer mutter as he storms off.  
  
When he's gone, Jiho says, "Yeah, why  _did_  you come when I asked, even though you hate them?"  
  
"Because," says Yukwon, "I wanted--I mean, I don't  _think_ \--like, I like people if they like me but I'm not sure with--I just didn't want to say no-- _gah_ ," he says, and puts his hands to his temples. "This isn't that complicated, it really isn't."  
  
"If you're going to profess your undying love for me, you can stop confusing us both and get on with it," Jiho says.  
  
"I don't," says Yukwon, and when he looks at Jiho again, Jiho's looking at him so intensely--Yukwon's phone vibrates again.  
  
Jiho grabs it before he can and quickly types something, and the second after Yukwon says, "Give it here!" it's already back in his hand.  
  


_From Kyung: so did u make the first move or did he  
To Kyung: he did_

  
"Jiho!" Yukwon says indignantly.  
  
"It's my personal fantasy that you like me, okay?" says Jiho.  
  
"I don't  _not_  like you, I." Yukwon bites his lip. "I'm willing to try it out, that's what it is. Like. Not too much commitment. We can kiss, but like."  
  
"I'm down with that," says Jiho.  
  
Yukwon's surprised. "You are?"  
  
"I could use my kissing to get you into commitment," says Jiho. "Or we could be fuck buddies. Or. Whatever's your choice. Unless you want it to be my choice."  
  
"Nothing's ever allowed to be your choice," says Yukwon, and Jiho laughs.  
  
"So, yeah, about that kissing thing," he says. "We can do that now. I mean, can we do that now? There's like," he gestures near them, "a restroom."  
  
"A restroom? Jiho, how classy are you?" says Yukwon, but doesn't protest this time when Jiho takes him by the hand and pulls him to the restroom door.  
  
"The classiest," he says, and tugs him into a stall, making sure the door's closed.  
  
*  
  
(They get kicked out later for "violating more park property" and Yukwon says, "Thank god, since we're never going back there anyways," and Taeil, who's come to pick them up, says, "Too bad we can't kick you out of our dorm for anything you violate there."  
  
He does kick them out of the car, though.)


End file.
